Click: Handling It
by MickBeth4ever
Summary: This is Josef's POV about the scene with Beth in the episode Click. That about sums it up.


So, I was watching the newest episode, Click, and I decided to write this one shot about Josef and Beth's meeting. Hope you enjoy it! Please, read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight...wish I did, but I don't.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Handling It

Surfing the web on his new Mac, Josef was quite bored. He was thinking about having some dinner and calling in one of his girls when his phone started to ring.

"This is Josef."

"Hi, Josef, it's Beth."

It was very hard to surprise Josef with anything. He had a knack for knowing when something weird was going to happen or knowing things before anyone else. But he had to say that he was definitely surprised when he heard Beth's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Beth, how did you get my private cell phone number?" he asked politely, always the proper vampire gentleman.

He could hear the slight embarrassment in her voice when she said, "I got it off of Mick's phone. He left it on the table and I snagged it and got the number while he wasn't watching. I wanted it just in case I needed you, like now."

His eyebrows raised and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Could you come over to my place? I have a situation that you should know about," she explained.

_Why do women have a habit of being so vague?_ he thought.

"Of course," he agreed. After taking down her address and hanging up, he made his way out of his office and down to his car, pulling out of the parking lot quickly. He had to say that he was curious as to the reason that the blond reporter would want him to leave his office and meet at her apartment.

After only a few minutes of driving, he finally pulled into the parking lot and made his way up the stairs and to apartment number five and knocked. When Beth opened the door she had a small smile on her face but a hesitant look in her eyes and he could hear her unusually fast heartbeat. "Josef, thank you for coming," she said, moving aside so he could come in.

"Anything for Mick's girlfriend," he said cheekily. He loved how her eyes showed shock for a moment but then she smiled a true smile without any of the hesitation that he first saw when she opened the door.

After closing the door, she moved to the living room where there was a manila envelope sitting on her coffee table. She picked it up and looked at him for a moment before sighing and handing it to him. Wondering what could be inside he quickly took out what he found, which were photos. If he had a beating heart he knew that it would have stopped when he saw the pictures.

He saw Mick on the hood of a car, then him and Beth on the floor, and Mick getting up with Beth holding him up. The pictures obviously told of how he had been hit by a car, gotten up, and walked away uninjured. And someone had taken those pictures. He looked up from them and knew that Mick, and every vampire, was in danger now.

Beth came over and said, "The rest of the paparazzi have moved on. Dean won't. He won't stop stalking Mick." He heard the concern in her voice, and had to admit, it was touching.

He took a deep breath and turned away, putting the pictures down. "And eventually he'll get a picture of Mick vamping or drinking blood," he said, walking away, needing to move. "You know, this whole digital revolution is bad for vampires. Back in the day a photo didn't matter," he finished, smiling at a memory and turning back to Beth.

"Because vampires come out blurry on film?" she asked.

"It's the silver in the emulsion," he explained. "And all the blurry photo proves is the photographer's incompetence," he said with a smirk.

Beth got a knowing look on her face and asked, "Are you speaking from personal experience?"

He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Let's just say there was a, uh, particularly rowdy night at Garbo's that I wouldn't want documented."

"Don't tell me," she said, putting the pieces together. "_You're_ the reason she wanted to be alone?"

Smirking and walking back toward her, Josef said, "Now, Beth, you wouldn't want me to kiss and tell, would you?"

She smiled back but once he reached her kitchen island the mood turned somber, knowing where the topic was going to turn to.

When he leaned up against the island, he paused before turning to her and asking, "So, what do you want me to do about this Foster character?"

Beth paused, looking at him. He knew she didn't want to say what she wanted him to do, but knew she would anyways. She reminded him of his own mortal love, Sarah, whom he tried to turn unsuccessfully. He knew Mick loved her and knew she loved him, it was a testament to that love that she would call him and ask him to kill a guy to protect Mick, and not to mention every other vampire in the world. She knew that if it got out that there were actually vampires that she would lose Mick from the resulting hunt for every vampire that existed, and that it would start in LA.

To her credit, she didn't break eye contact while debating how to tell him what she wanted him to do with Foster. Finally she spoke up, but it wasn't _exactly_ what he thought she would say.

"I thought you could handle it, you know?" she said, still sounding hesitant. But it was the next statement that caught in a little off guard. "Pay him off or something?"

He smiled and asked knowingly, "Yeah, well, you think that'll work?"

Finally she said what he knew she would say all along. "No."

He had to give her props for asking him to do this, all to save Mick. Swallowing hard, he looked down at the pictures then back at Beth and said, "Well, then you know how I'm going to handle it."

"Mick has protected me, saved me more times than I can count," she said, trying to explain her rational behind her actions.

"And you're returning the favor?" he asked. She didn't need to explain herself but he was glad that she had said that, because now it gave him the opportunity to explain something to her.

She moved her head ever so slightly, enough for him to know that her answer was, "Yes," if he hadn't had his vampire eyesight, he would have missed it. He nodded his head and she said, "Just don't tell him we're doing this."

"I can keep a secret," he assured her quickly. She knew that he would too, no reason to inform Mick, it would only serve to worry him and he would possibly move on to another city, leaving Beth behind. He knew that it would kill Mick to do so.

Knowing that his meeting with Beth was over, he moved past her and walked toward the door, turning around before leaving.

"But as long as you're involved with Mick, and you work at Buzz Wire, his secret will always be in danger," he told her, making sure she understood that if she was going to continue seeing Mick that she would have to quit her job and find a new one. When he felt that she got to message, he turned and walked out, hoping she would do the right thing by Mick.

Walking down the hall, he picked up his phone. "Neal, got a job for you."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

I hope you liked it, I loved the interaction with Josef and Beth so much that I had to do this. If you liked it, please let me know! I really really love knowing that people like my stories. And if you didn't like something, let me know.

Anyways, if anyone has any requests about one shots from the episodes that they would like to see written, let me know! I'd be happy to write more as I'm not sure what to do next.


End file.
